Once upon a time
by shourin
Summary: Tetsu visits Okita's grave ...slight hijikataxokitarndunno how to summarize.. read it...


disclaimer : Peacemaker kurogane is not mine..

_Once Upon A Time…_

A man in his early twenties, walks between the grave in the graveyard and stops at a particular tombstone. He stands there, and watches the writing on the tombstone with sad eyes. Placing a bouquet of dandelions in front of the grave, he then fingering the writing, and smiled,

"_Hello Okita - san, how's your life been going on up there? Is it good? How about the candy, is it tastier than the one in the mortal life? Are you still playing with the katana? No, maybe I should ask, is there any bad guy for you to slaughter up there? He..he…okay…okay, no more jokes I guess._

_Life is going better down here. The British has invaded Japan and we are trailing on new steps right now. There are no samurai now; even carrying katana on the streets will be caught nowadays. There goes our glory days I guess._

_Hmm… since I'm here, I'm sorry to say that our barracks have been taken over by the government. About Saizou, I think he was safe in somebody stomach. I really can help it though. During the war, food has been crucial, and he looks tasty though. _

_Ok fine, I know I should been apologize to you, yes, I'm sorry for not saving him and all that. But come to think of it, he was not as genki as he should be, after you're gone, everything seems dull._

_Tatsu – nii has been working with the government now, so as Saitou – san. We all thought that it's better to surrender in the name of peace rather than opposing and create more death. We hope that the sacrifice of our pride will be affordable to the peaceful that we might gain._

_Most of our comrades during that time had died, protecting their pride. It goes the same to Hijikata – sama. Though he tried to hide it, I can't help but noticed that the shine of his eyes had become dull. He fought in the name of pride and country, but it's seems that his steps are staggering slightly. I don't know whether he fought solely based on his pride, or because he can't stand living without you. I can see that he hurt too much. It reflects through his eyes like a mirror. It seems that you're really an important person to him, ne, Okita - san? I hope that he can be with you up there, so he won't feel lonely again. If you're with him right now, please take care of him. And tell him that I'm thankful for his guidance and being his page. I learn so much from that._

_………_

_Ne, Okita – san? I've become strong during all these time. I had kept my promise. Standing in front of your grave, one can't help but think all those times during our glory days. It's so much fun. Though I always brings you guys so much troubles, but that was the time when I learn what life is all about. With you guys, Tatsu – nii, Okita – san, Susumu – san, Shinpachi – san, Harada – san, Heisuke – san, even Hijikata- sama, and Kondou – san, and Yamanami – san. All of it has been a sweet memory to me. I wish I can go back to those times. The time when I first being recruited as a shinsengumi, those time when I was still a brat, and scared of myself. I missed it all so much. I was a crybaby at that time too, and it's always you guys who are there to comfort me._

_Life teaches me to march forward, no matter how harsh it will be. Belief in what you belief, and the past, no matter how painful it is, is just a memory. The future is unknown, and I never know whether it will be bright or darkness that waits. Thank you for all of your guidance, for it shapes me of who I really am. Thank you again for all that._

_Ne, Saya is waiting for me. Hmm, we're getting married soon. Isn't it great? Hmm, a good news for you I guess. I'm happy with my life now, you don't have to worry about me anymore, And I hope that you'll be happy for me too._

_Ano… I don't know what else to say, well, take care of Hijikata – sama okay. I miss you and the others. We'll see you later then._

_Sayonara."_

He then walks away from the lonely grave towards his awaited fiancée, unconsciously leaving a few teardrops on the fresh dandelions.


End file.
